


Physical Therapy

by shin_city



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Kageyama, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Degradation, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Spanking, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_city/pseuds/shin_city
Summary: tumblr: shin-city
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Physical Therapy

It wasn’t like Kageyama to ever hurt himself during a game. He’d always taken the necessary precautions to avoid that: staying hydrated, stretching religiously, and always being mindful of how he moved his body when setting a ball.

But something had gone wrong this game. Maybe it was the nerves of playing in his first college match. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of not having Hinata there to receive his set. Whatever it was, he was off his game the moment the match started. Fortunately, he had a strong team behind him, and they’d racked up a good amount of points throughout the game. Towards the end, Kageyama had set the ball toward the wing spiker, lifting his arms up and back to hit it toward him in what used to be he and Hinata’s signature move.

But he’d hyper-extended his arms too far, resulting in a pulled muscle near his right shoulder blade. He’d tried to play it off, but you could tell by how he clenched his teeth and rolled his shoulder that he was in pain.

Both coaches noticed as well, and had it have happened to any other player, they would have pulled them out of the game; but Kageyama was stubborn as a mule, and quite frankly they needed him. They were in the home stretch at that point, only needing a couple more points to win; and if anyone could pull it off, it was him.

They made the right decision, the team winning by two points.

The coaches had dismissed Kageyama while the rest of the players were assigned to clean up the court. You watched worriedly as he stalked off toward the exit, twisting his back as he did so in a failed attempt to relieve the pain.

Seeing as no one else was going to, you went after him to make sure he was okay. You were the team manager after all and it was the least you could do. You’d found him in the club room, reaching across himself uncomfortably to rub at his back. He hadn’t even noticed you come in until you cleared your throat.

* * *

“Oh. Hey y/n.” He immediately dropped his hand, not wanting to give away how much discomfort he was in.

“You’re hurt,” you stated, frowning in concern.

“I don’t know what happened out there,” Kageyama huffed, disregarding your comment. “I couldn’t get my damn head in the game!”

He threw his arms up in frustration, regretting it immediately as he only put more strain on his injury. His face contorted in pain as he rolled his shoulder in an attempt to relieve the discomfort.

“But you won,” you reminded him. “You set the ball that scored the winning point to be exact.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I screwed up almost every set before that.”

Kageyama lifted his arm to run his hand through his damp hair, once again being reminded of his injury as he strained the muscle. He audibly expressed his pain this time, wincing as he lowered his arm.

“You’re obviously in a lot of pain...maybe you should go the nurse?” You suggested, concern clear as day in your voice.

“No! I...I can’t. If I do, she’ll tell Coach how bad it actually is; and then I won’t get to play next week.” He knew it was irresponsible to hide the extent of his injuries, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being benched so early in the season.

You rolled your eyes, disapproving of him prioritizing his performance over his injury. “Kageyama, if you play with it in this condition you could make it worse.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” He snapped, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath soon after. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. Though it wasn’t necessary. Not only were you used to his short temper, but you were _attracted_ to it.

“It’s fine. I didn’t mean to rub it in your face. But at least...let me help you.”

He looked over at you with a quirked brow, wondering exactly how you’d be able to help him. “What do you mean?”

You chewed on your lip, not sure what the best wording would be. Your idea suddenly seemed a lot better in your head.

“Well um...” you murmured, looking at anything but him. “I could try...massaging your shoulder...if you want? I mean, I don’t know if I’d be any good, but...I guess it’s better than nothing.”

Kageyama blushed ever so slightly, his eyes widening as he stared at his feet. You instantly regretted suggesting it, your face growing just as hot as his. Your lips parted to apologize and tell him never mind when he began to grumble.

“Well...I suppose if I can’t go to the nurse then that’s the next best thing.”

Your eyebrows raised slightly in shock. You really weren’t expecting him to say yes. The two of you had become pretty good friends over the summer practice season but you’d never really touched one another before; besides maybe a friendly pat on the shoulder, or high-five after a good game.

“O-okay, um,” you looked over at the couch that was nestled in the back corner of the club room. “Hold on.”

You walked past him and removed all but one of the small pillows from the couch, leaving it for him to rest his head on. His eyes widened when you grabbed the sleeve of his team jacket and pulled him towards the sofa before gesturing for him to lay down. He glanced at you hesitantly before sitting down. You weren’t expecting him to take anything off, which is why you nearly squealed when he slid down the zipper of his jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch. He turned to lay on his stomach, the couch being just long enough to accommodate his tall frame.

Kageyama tensed when he felt you climb on top of him, your legs on either side of his torso as you straddled his lower back. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t _that_. Though, he didn’t have any complaints; especially not when your hands traveled up his back and almost immediately found the spot that was troubling him. You massaged the area so expertly, so _diligently_ that you’d think this wasn’t your first time doing this. You were so focused on the task that you hadn’t even noticed him trying to get your attention.

“Y/N.”

You stilled your hands to signal that you were listening.

“A little harder,” he requested, voice muffled by the pillow.

You nodded as if he could see you before digging the heel of your palm into his back, tracing slow circles over the pulled muscle. Upon doing so, Kageyama exhaled a long sigh that unexpectedly turned into a groan, and you immediately pulled your hands away from him.

“Sorry!” you squeaked out. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, no,” he assured you. “Keep doing that.”

Your stomach fluttered at the command as you hastily returned your hands to his back. A series of grunts, groans, and sighs fell from his lips as you kneaded into his shoulder blade, and you cursed yourself as you suddenly had a revelation.

You were getting wet.

“Roll my shirt up.”

Your eyes widened as you were pulled from thought. “Huh?”

“My jersey,” he muttered. “Push it up so you can massage my shoulder properly?”

“Oh! Right, okay.”

With trembling fingers you grasped the light material of his jersey, sliding it up his back. Your mouth watered at the sight of his back muscles flexing under his skin, and you _prayed_ that he didn’t feel your thighs clench around him. You resumed rolling your knuckles into his back, trying desperately hard to calm down; though it was incredibly difficult with the sweaty man below you moaning like he was receiving the best head of his life.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he groaned. “That’s better.”

You hadn’t realized how close you’d been leaning over his back, and neither did Kageyama until you let out a shaky breath, the warmth fanning over his neck. You were also unaware of how you’d been rolling your hips into his back ever so slightly, and it wasn’t until you heard him click his teeth that you noticed that he was _chuckling_.

“I can’t believe you’re getting off on this.”

Your hands froze and your stomach dropped as you registered what he said.

“W-what? What are you talk-”

“You think I can’t feel you grinding your pussy into my back?” he inquired, his tone bored; as if he was asking you the time or something. “Speaking of, I don’t recall telling you to stop.”

You weren’t sure whether to be mortified or turned on, but you were both, and your body immediately obeyed him. Your palms rested on his back for stability as you continued grinding into him. He chuckled again, craning his neck over his shoulder to throw you an amused grin.

“That’s it,” he encouraged. “Such a _dirty_ girl. Have you no shame?”

“Kageyama,” you whimpered, your face growing hot as he watched you with feigned disapproval in his eyes.

Suddenly he was getting up from under you, causing you to fall back against the armrest of the couch. In seconds he was on top of you, one of his knees between your thighs as he peered down at you.

“Is this why you offered me a massage? You wanted to touch me that badly, huh? Wanted me to touch you?”

He leaned down to nuzzle his head into your neck, pressing soft kisses against your skin.

You shook your head furiously. “N-no! I just wanted to-”

“Never knew you were such a pervert,” he continued, taunting you. “And now you’ve gone and made my cock hard, so...”

The knee between your thighs pressed up against your crotch, grinding into you.

“What do you think I should do to you, club manager?”

He began to place wet kisses all over the expanse of your neck, one of his hands roughly gripping your thigh, and you wondered how on earth he expected you to answer him when he was touching you like that. Every lash of his tongue against your skin had you squirming, and caught up in the pleasure of it you blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“ _Use_ _me_ ,” you breathed. “Please.”

Kageyama chuckled darkly against your throat before hovering his lips over your ear.

“You sure that’s what you want? After today I have a lot of pent up aggression to work through.” He caught your earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently. “Might break you, baby.”

You had to stop yourself from moaning at the mere thought of him putting you out of commission. His sudden change in demeanor already had your head spinning, and him threatening you with a good time wasn’t helping that. He smirked against your skin as you nodded fervently.

Kageyama pulled away from you and sat back in the couch, resting both arms over the top and being mindful of the one adjacent to his injury. He spread his legs just far enough for you to fit in between, his obvious erection straining against his shorts.

“If that’s the case then why don’t we start with that pretty mouth of yours? I think we can put it to good use, don’t you?”

You nearly threw yourself at his feet, kneeling between his legs and resting your hands on his knees, awaiting instruction. Kageyama appreciated how obedient you were, admiring how you gazed up at him while he pushed down his shorts and boxers in one motion. An inaudible gasp fell from your lips at his size, his cock standing at attention, and clearly you weren’t the only one getting off on the massage.

“Touch me,” he commanded, tone laced with authority.

You propped your elbows up on his thighs and grasped his length with both hands. He hissed as you began to work your hands up and down his cock, squeezing every so often. You leaned closer to lick up the trail of precum that dribbled out of the tip.

Kageyama’s hips involuntarily bucked up toward your face, his cock pressing against your lips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “Spit on it.”

You opened your mouth, letting the saliva drip off of your tongue and onto his cock before spreading it around with your hands.

“Mhm, such a good little slut.” He pet your head as he lifted his hips once more, this time purposely nudging your lips with the head of his cock. “Open.”

You parted your lips in compliance, allowing him to push himself into the warmth of your mouth. Immediately you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, humming as you savored the taste of him. The hand atop your head grew heavier as he pushed to encourage the rest of his length into your mouth. Moaning as your throat constricted around it, you began to suck.

Kageyama’s head fell back, and his fingers tugged at your roots as you pleasured him. The sound of you choking around his cock each time you attempted to take all of him in was enough to have him ready to cum in your mouth. You yelped around him when both of his hands entangled in your hair, gripping it tightly as he fucked your mouth.

By the time he reluctantly pulled out, you were an absolute mess. Tears streamed down your cheeks, saliva glistened against your chin, and your hair had been ruffled from Kageyama’s rough pulling of it.

He couldn’t recall a time that you looked more beautiful.

Grabbing your shoulder, he pulled you up from the ground with his good arm. He stood up along with you before pushing you onto the couch where he previously sat. His fingers dug into your hips as he flipped you over so that you were on your knees, your upper body leaning against the top of the couch. You could hear him get down on his knees behind you before he gripped the waistband of your track pants, dragging them down to around your thighs. Your ass wiggled as you squirmed in anticipation of what he might do.

“Club manager,” he mused, one of his hands gently caressing your ass before he brought it down harshly with a loud _smack._ “If only you could see how much of a _needy whore_ you look like right now.”

He rubbed at where your skin bloomed red, soothing the area; only to spank you once again in the same spot.

“Kageyama,” you whined, burying your face into the cushions. “Make me cum. _Please_.”

He sighed, the warmth of his breath against your rear apprising you of his proximity. “I thought you wanted _me_ to use _you_?” he taunted, his fingers gripping the waistband of your panties.

Despite his teasing tone, he still slid them down your legs, cock twitching at the sight of your glistening cunt. You gasped when he dipped two of his fingertips into your dripping entrance and gathered some of your wetness, spreading it across your slit. He pressed his thumb against your needy clit, grinding the digit against it.

“Don’t you worry, baby. M’gonna make you cum nice and hard for me, and then I’m going to fuck you as a reward for sucking my cock so well. How does that sound?”

Nodding eagerly, you tried to push back against his hand but he pulled it away. You winced when he brought his palm down to spank you again.

“I asked you a question.” Another slap. “Where are your manners, club manager?”

Something about the way he wouldn’t even call you by your name was so exhilaratingly degrading. “G-good! It sounds good...please, make me cum.”

Kageyama hummed, content with your response as he returned his hand to your pussy. He offered you no warning as he pushed in two of his fingers, immediately curling them to press against that spongy spot inside of you.

He began to fuck you with his fingers, driving them into you relentlessly. You moaned out his name, though it was drowned out by the way you buried your face into the couch. Kageyama didn’t like that, and made it known as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you away from the cushion so that he could hear you properly.

In fact, anyone within a fifty foot radius of the club room could probably hear you properly, along with the lewd sounds of your wetness gushing around his fingers.

“Kageyama~” you moaned. “G-gonna cum...”

He didn’t need you to tell him that. He could tell by the way you clenched around his fingers, and how you bucked your hips against them, that you were close. Bringing his other hand underneath you, he rubbed at your neglected clit, pushing you over that edge. You cried out his name as you came around his fingers.

Only when you stopped convulsing did he withdraw his fingers from you, and had you been facing him you would’ve known that he brought them to his mouth, cleaning them off with his tongue. He’d also pulled off his jersey, laying it carefully over the top of the couch.

While you caught your breath he stood up from behind you, gripping his leaking cock in his hand and pumping it a few times. You’d expected him to at least give you a minute or two to calm down, which is why you were caught off guard when you felt the head of his cock pushing into your entrance.

He didn’t stop there, filling you up until his hips were pressed against your ass, and enjoying every whimper that escaped your lips as he did so.

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, staying still just to relish in the feeling of your walls contracting around him. “ _So fucking tight_.”

He pulled out halfway before slamming back into you, beginning a relentless pace as he fucked you. He really wasn’t lying when he said that he had a lot of pent up aggression to work through. As scary as he could be sometimes, he was never anything short of nice and respectful toward you. And now here he was, taunting you and pounding into you as if he had some sort of vendetta against you. Nonetheless, you were honored to be the one he unleashed his frustration upon.

“ _Mm_ , you feel _so_ good,” he moaned, hands kneading into your flesh. “What a tight little slut you are. _Fuuuck_.”

He thrust into you faster and harder, your needy whines egging him on.

“The door’s not even locked,” he grunted, his voice shaky as he slammed into you. “Any one of my teammates could walk in right now and see our _slutty_ little manager taking my cock _so_ fucking well.”

His fingers dug into your hips as he fucked you, not caring if he left any bruises. Who else would see you like this anyways? You were his now.

“You really should- _ah_ ~ be ashamed, club manager. I mean really: where is your professionalism?”

Your face flushed at his teasing as you whimpered. He already had you so close to cumming, your stomach tightening along with your aching cunt. “K-Kageyama...”

You yelped when he gripped your hair roughly in his fingers, pulling until your back was pressed up against his chest.

“What is it? You wanna cum already, hm?”

You could only moan in response while he growled into your neck, licking and biting at the skin there as his rhythm began to fall apart. “Do it, then. _Fuck_ , cum all over my cock baby girl.”

That was all it took for you to let go, a series of swears followed by his name falling from your lips as you came.

He bit down on your neck as he chased his own orgasm, not having to try very hard as your cunt fluttered around him. After just a few more thrusts, he was moaning into your neck, hips stuttering as his cum flooded your insides.

He released your hair, allowing your upper body to fall against the top of the couch. He leaned over you and pressed soft kisses onto your shoulder as he came down from euphoria. The two of you stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled his softening cock out of you. He watched in awe as his cum dribbled out of you and down your thigh.

He scanned the room for his gym bag, and upon finding it, pulled out a tattered tee shirt with the words ‘Karasuno’ printed in worn letters on the front. Returning to you, he used the shirt to clean you up.

He cleared his throat as he wiped at the mess between your legs. “Sorry if I was...too much. I uh-”

You could barely keep your eyes open, but you looked back to give him a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to apologize,” you assured him. “It was good. _You_ were good.”

He blinked at you, setting aside the tee shirt and turning your body around to face him.

“Really?”

It was strange how unsure he sounded of himself, considering how he’d just been pounding into you with the utmost confidence just moments before.

You nodded, propping yourself up to press your lips to his in what would be your first kiss. His hands immediately shot up to cup your cheeks, humming against your lips as he kissed you passionately. His fingers traveled toward your hair, rubbing circles into your scalp to soothe any soreness he may have caused with his merciless pulling.

You reluctantly broke the kiss, pecking his lips once more before gazing up at him.

“You played really well today, too. And even if you aren’t, _I’m_ proud of you, okay?”

He nodded, unable to hide his smile as he thanked you.

The two of you helped each other get dressed, and just in time too. It wasn’t long before you heard the whooping and hollering of the rest of the team from down the hall, signaling that they had finished cleaning up the gym.

When the club door was thrown open, you and Kageyama had been seated on the couch as far away from each other as possible, trying your best to be inconspicuous.

“Hey, there he is!”

The players flooded the room, and your eyes widened when they made a bee line for Kageyama. Two of the wing spikers pulled him up from his seat before hoisting him up on their shoulders.

The way they all congratulated and cheered for him warmed your heart, and you hoped that if your words from earlier hadn’t made him feel any better, then at least this would. Though you could tell from the growing smile on his face that he was already in better spirits.

“Alright, settle down you two. Don’t forget, he _did_ hurt himself out there.” The team captain looked to Kageyama as his teammates carefully set him down. “We’re going out for ramen to celebrate the win. You’re more than welcome to come if you’re feeling up to it- you too, y/n!”

You and Kageyama looked at each other before agreeing, the two of you needing _some_ kind of sustenance after what had just transpired.

You didn’t know what would become of your relationship after that day; but it went without saying that you’d definitely grown closer because of it, and you were both eager to see what the future held in store for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: shin-city


End file.
